True emotions
by Nofretete
Summary: My first complete Goku/Chichi fic! Goku is in hospital after the fight with Vegeta. But Chichi is sad about the fact that Goku doesn't understand her fear. Please R&R!?!?!?


I don't own Dragonball Z/GT. It's a story about my fav couple Goku/Chichi.   
I hope ya enjoy reading. Please R&R!?   
It takes place after the fight with Vegeta. Goku is in hospital and Gohan has is on his way to Namek with Bulma and Kuririn.   
One thing is different: Chichi sleeps in the hospital since Gohan is away.   
  


**True Emotions**   


Son-Goku looked up at the ceiling of his room in the hospital. After the fight against Vegeta and Nappa he had lots of things to think about.   
Vegeta had been better than him and that made him depressed and sad. "What if he comes back? I 'm lying in the hospital for 3 1/2 months now and so I couldn't train. My wounds are nearly healed, but who should protect the earth if he comes back." He thought bitterly. Goku knew that he was still very weak because of his wounds and many cuts from the hard fight. He felt his headache return but it didn't matter for him at that moment. He had important things on his mind.   
`_Gohan is very god fighter and Piccolo had taught him very well, but he isn't strong enough yet. As well as Kuririn_.´   
Goku has been amazed to see that Kuririn had trained so much and got such a good fighter. But the most incredible thing was his little son.   
Son-Gohan. He was strong, very strong. He had never fought before and after one year he was that mighty.   
"He's absoulutly a true Sayajin!" Goku said proud and sad together. "What are you saying, Goku?" He turned his head and saw his wife Son-Chichi standing next to his bed. "Ohh...nothing, Chichi." Goku said quickly. He knew that Chichi was worrying so much about her little baby boy.   
She sat down on his bed looked out of the window. Her hand lightly touched his cheek.   
"Aww, Goku. I'm wondering what our little Son-Gohan is doing at the moment." Her black eyes turned away from the window to look into his. "Do you think he's fighting at the moment?"   
`_Damn! She's good in reading my mind_!´ She tried to let the question sound normal, but he has known her to well. She was really concerned about Son-Gohan. Sometimes she didn't show it, but he could often hear her crying at night when she thought nobody can listen to her.   
Goku tried to escape her eyes, but she was stubborn. He started to feel uncomfortable. Chichi noticed that he didn't want to talk about it.   
Her eyes started to water and while she got up she whispered. "I knew it. He's in danger, but my oppinion is unnessessary. I'm just his hard and bad mother..." Her voice died out slowly and she looked away ashamed.   
Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "No, Chichi. I didn't mean to hurt you. And my reaction don't mean that Gohan is in trouble. They haven't even arrived on Namek yet. So why should there be danger." Chichi still didn't turn around. She stood there and listened to her husband's words.   
He waited patiently for her reaction, but nothing happened. He let go of her arm. His eyes were fixed on her.   
_`What's wrong with her? Why doesn't she say something?_´ He saw her chest going up and down showing that she was breathing heavily.   
"Please Chichi, talk to me." He nearly pleaded as he saw tears on her face.   
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! NO ONE DOES! AND NO ONE EVER WILL !!!!!!!!!!!" With that she stormed out of the room leaving a confused Goku behind. He was shocked first and tried to find the right words. He had to stop her. It wouldn't get better if she ran away.   
"Chichi, please wait!" He shouted after her, but she was allready out of the door.   
"Bullshit!!!" Goku yelled and put his head into his large hands. While rubbing his head he searched a way to talk to Chichi. To tell her Gohan would be fine and that he would follow him when he was completly healthy. He would protect Gohan from everything that could hurt him.   
Goku was so concentrated in his thoughts and reasons that he realized too late that he was feeling sick and his had felt like a bomb. Ready to explode every second. The worls around him started to spin around. Turning faster and faster. He blacked out.   


"Doctor Johnson, he's going to wake up! Hurry up!" Goku heard many voice around him, but his eyes were more heavyer than anything he ever felt.   
"Mr. Son? Can you hear me? if you can please say something." Goku's mind got clearer by every word the doctor spoke.   
"Mmmmmh.....yeah.... i can hear you..." Goku managed to say and finally opened his eyes. he was still lying in his room in the hospital and Doctor Johnson and two nurses looked down at him. First everything Goku saw was a little shaky and full of shadows, but now he could see clearly the   
happy look on the doctor's face. "You got us all worried, Mr. Son. But now you're awake again after 2 days and your tests are okay again." The nurses left the room after the doctor nodded to them. Goku massaged his head with one of his hands. "W-What happened to me, Doctor?" The doctor handed him a glass with a medcin. "You suddenly fainted and your wife found you as she brought you your meal. But now drink this, Mr. Son, after that you'll feeling better!"Goku drank the white water and handed the glas back to the doctor. Before leaving the room of his patient he looked back at Goku. "And Mr. Son..."Goku raised his head to look at him. "Don't think so much and lay down again. You're still very weak." Goku still had a question about a fact he recognized yet. "I'll try, Doctor Johnson. But can you please tell me where my wife is now?"   
"I'm here, Goku-sa." Goku noticed that soft voice and looked in one corner of the room and there she sat on a chair. The doctor quietly left the couple alone. "You got me so worried, Goku." Chichi said as she walked up to one side of his bed. Both were silent for some minutes. Lost in thoughts how to start a conversation.   
"Please sat down, Chichi." He patted on his sheed and Chichi sat down. Goku searched for any expression in her face, but he found nothing. Chichi looked on the ground closing her eyes. "I-I want to apologize my actions two days ago. It wasn't right what I've said. I'm so sorry. I know you have enough problems. And when I found you unconsciousness here in your bed.... I'm sorry..... " Goku took her hand and squezzed it lightly. "No, No, No, Chichi! It wasn't your fault. It's my fault!" He said calmly and hoped she would believe him. "Please look at me, Chichi." Chichi's eyes lit up and their eyes were locked into each other. Chichi shooked her head and said. "Goku, the last year was so hard for me.... or whole family. I thought you and Gohan had been at Muten Roshi's island and would spend the night there. But I got curious the next day and drove there with my father to get ya. And then...then they told me you had been killed and Gohan had been kidnapped by the green ugly monster Piccolo that also had killed you....."   
Goku opened his mouth to say something but Chichi put a finger on his lips and looked directly into his deep black eyes. "I was informed later that you told Piccolo to use his weapon to kill your brother Radditz. And then, because you got a hold on Radditz you died, too." She added slowly and then continued her own story. "I felt like someone had destroyed my happy and beautifull world. It broke down in many little pieces, which could never be repaired again. I was alone, all alone. My heart and my soul were dead, but my damn body lived on." She looked on the ground as she removed her finger from Goku's lips. "Maybe I'd have killed myself, if the hope that you or Gohan could perhaps come back home would have died out after this horrible event. And then there was the fight on TV. You, Gohan and the others were fighting against the Sayajins, Nappa and Vegeta. I saw you got hurt and the other got killed. I couldn't stand loosing you two again. As the fight was over and I saw you two were very badly hurt, but alive I had so much new hope. We could be a real family again." She looked up at her husband and her tears were wetting her cheeks. "then Bulma and Kuririn took my little boy with them to Namek to find the Dragonballz. I noticed that he cares for the green man now and wanted him back. He seemed so sure and proud to go with them to wish back his mentor and trainer. It's just...I don't know if he is old and ready enough for such a difficult mission?"   
Goku still had her small hand in his and had listened to her words carefully. He now could understand her better.   
`_It must have been a hard time for her, too! Worrying about us, not knowing the truth, being left alone in a house in the woods........´_   
"You know, Chichi-Chan. I love you and our Gohan. But he isn't a little baby anymore. He is a strong half-Sayajin boy. And thanks to his mother, he's very clever for his age. He knows what he does and how to survive. So please smile again for me. You have no reason to worry about him." Goku smiled a little and waited for any action of his wife.   
Gratefully, a smile was formed on her lips and she leaned forward and so did Goku. Slowly their eyes closed and soon their lips touched softly.   
It was a kiss of truth and trust. They felt the love of oneother new at this special moment. After some time they parted their lips, but leaved their eyes closed. "I love you, too, Goku!" Chichi whispered lovingly as their hungry lips touched again. They carefully wrapped their arms around each other and Chichi was dragged down onto the bed. The whole evening they hugged each other and soon fell asleep in each others arms, knowing that their love could conquer everything.   
  


I hope you like it! I know, I know it's short but maybe I'll write a second chapter.   
I allready have an idea. What will happen when Goku is healthy and is ready to fly to Namek? And Chichi goes with him?   
Tell me what ya think!   
cu   
Nofretete 


End file.
